Noel
by Livily
Summary: A series of letters exchanged between various characters regarding the celebration of Christmas. *COMPLETE*
1. Winter

AN: This story has no particular order. The letters will jump throughout all seven books and be exchanged between random characters. Some thematically touch on the actual reason behind Christmas, but there will be some that are simply a light-hearted celebration of the holidays. This story was meant to be a twenty-five days of Christmas things, but I'm about eleven days behind. I do intend on there utlimately being twenty-five chapters released before December 25th, they just won't be day by day.

**Winter**

_ December 20, 1012 _

_Dear Edmund, _

_I simply cannot believe you and Peter won't be home this Christmas. Susan and I will miss you both terribly. Those giants are utterly horrid to keep you from us, but be assured we will be thinking of you every moment. And don't worry; I've a present for you all the same. I suppose we'll just have to have a belated Christmas when you return. Then at least we can preserve our special tradition—whatever will you do without me to wake you bright and early on Christmas morning? I suppose I'll just wake Susan, but you know how she gets. Certainly not the same as my charming brother. _

_We've just received a fresh blanket of snow, and everything is positively lovely. The fireplaces are always lit, and it seems as if I'm never without a cup of hot chocolate. I'm sure you've had your fill of snow, though, being up North and all… It really is beautiful, Ed. You just have to remember that you didn't cause the snow. Try to think about snowball fights (though I'm not sure how happy a thought that can be—I always win!) and ice skating and the annual Winter Festival. We all know how much you despise this time of year. I can only imagine your utter joy at being at war in the snow, but do try and buck up. War or no, it's Christmas. Try extra hard to remember what exists behind the presents and festivities. _

_Susan and I love you very much, Edmund, and so does Peter (though I'm sure he's told you as much). Most importantly, Aslan loves you. Remember, spring always follows winter._

_Merry Christmas, Edmund._

_I love you. _

_Lucy_

***

Thoughts? Any requests or ideas?


	2. Resuming Correspondence

_December 2, 1940_

_Dearest Polly, _

_I am ashamed to admit that this is the first correspondence between us in over a decade, and I'm afraid that I am to blame. My dear friend, I hope life finds you happy and content, for I know these past years have brought me the tranquility I once sought. Never before have I been so alone with my books! _

_Actually, Polly, I do not write to you on a whim, but as a result of the most extraordinary occurrences. Do you recall, all of those years ago, an apple tree that I eventually turned into a Wardrobe? Yes? Well, I'm sure you remember where the seeds for that tree came from and that it was a most remarkable tree. Most remarkable indeed. It seems that the wood in my Wardrobe maintained a connection with the land from whence it hails, and my word, the Wardrobe turned out to be a portal to Narnia! Yes, truly amazing! It seems that the four evacuee children staying with me stumbled upon it and ruled as kings and queens for years! You would not believe children could possess such nobility and grace, but then, they weren't always children. They shall remain with me through this year, and I thought that you might join us this Christmas. They have some splendid stories to tell and are most anxious to hear our own. The girls have volunteered to try their hands at preparing a traditional Narnian meal, and the boys might teach me several tricks with a sword. Imagine me, at my age, fencing! Yes, yes, these holidays are shaping up to be truly remarkable, and we would be most delighted if you joined us. _

_Sincerely, _

_Digory Kirke _

_P.S. The youngest boy has a story to tell that reminds me of another very important holiday. I think you would certainly appreciate his perspective. _

***

I've never written Digory before, so let me know if I succeeded or failed… Thanks so much for reading, and have a very Merry Christmas. As always, if you've any suggestions, please let me know.


	3. Renewal

AN: Just a tidbit for understanding; I named Ramandu's daughter Arianna for the purpose of this letter.

_December 24, 2012 _

_To my friends, the Kings and Queens of Old _

_It's strange. None of you are to ever return to Narnia, I know this. Aslan has confirmed it. All the same, I feel compelled to write you, even knowing that you may never read these words. It's Christmas here—Christmas Eve, actually. The Cair is bustling, filled to the brim with guests and workers, all of whom are desperately preparing for the festivities of tomorrow. We've placed a massive tree in the throne room and there's garland and tinsel everywhere. The entire castle smells as if a forest of evergreen dryads moved in. The snow is so beautiful and so magical—though I suppose I needn't tell you that. Arianna and I have scoured every dusty book throughout Archenland and Narnia and have enough information to successfully revive the Christmas traditions that thrived during your reign. As is tradition in Narnia, we will tell stories of past Christmases, and our historian has promised stories of Narnian Christmases during the Golden Age. I feel as if I'm once again a young boy awaiting the bedtime stories of my Nurse. _

_How strange it is to think that thousands of years ago you four stumbled into Narnia for the first time, destined to be legends and children yet. The other day I went riding with a group of courtiers in the Western Woods, and we stumbled upon Lantern Waste. The snow fell softly from the sky, that lantern shining as it has for centuries. I closed my eyes, you know, and tried to imagine this scene a thousand years earlier—tried to imagine Queen Lucy's first steps into Narnia and the renewal that Your Majesties brought with you._

_I greatly anticipate the arrival of Father Christmas and wonder if he might relay this letter to my dear friends. I wonder if Father Christmas even exists in your world. Likely it's not even Christmas in that strange world you come from. Do you even celebrate it in… what is it? England? I wonder if those in your world know of Aslan and his sacrifice. How odd to think that as I write this you go on with lives I cannot comprehend, that you may even now be more than children. I cannot pretend to comprehend the mysteries of England, but I do hope that no matter what you celebrate, you might remember your friend. Perhaps, there in England, you can remember our land and remember Christmas. _

_Forever your friend, _

_King Caspian X _


	4. Apologies

_December 1, 1941_

_Dad, _

_I can only imagine how miserable this Christmas must be for you. What with the suffocation of death and the thought that yet another year has separated you from your family, you must be in horrid spirits. I've never been one for delivering holiday cheer (that's Lucy), but I thought that now, in honor of the season, I might take this time to express an overdue apology._

_I've been a perfect beast to all of you, and I'm terribly sorry for my behavior. It was horribly unfair to everyone, and I know how many times I spurned any offered help. Dad, I'm just so sorry, and if I might offer any Christmas gift this season, it is a sincere and heartfelt apology. _

_I hope you return to us shortly, for we all miss you. It seems as if a lifetime separates our last meeting. Wars do not last forever, Dad. Even the worst of them must come to some sort of end. Take heart—whether you return to us or depart from this world, your future is bright. Perhaps this Christmas might bring the end of war and mend the hearts of those who desire evil. I have known this day to work many wonders and bring a renewal of faith. _

_Take hope this Christmas, Dad. _

_Your son, _

_Edmund _


	5. Celebration

AN: Oh goodness, I've realized that I've not been doing disclaimers. I've been out of the loop that long, I suppose. Anyhow, I don't own any of this whatsoever. None.

_December 7, 1006_

_Susan the Gentle, by the blessings of Aslan, queen over Narnia, protector of the radiant South, and Lady of Cair Paravel--To Lune, benevolent king of Archenland, father to the most beloved Prince Corin, and esteemed friend of Narnia, Greetings. _

_We Four, as rulers of Narnia and friends to Archenland, hope that this message finds thee in fair health and thy country prospering beneath this blanket of pristine ivory. It is my honor to inform Your Majesty that my royal sister and brothers have accepted thy invitation for this glorious season of celebration. As is tradition we shall embark forthwith, accompanied by the Narnian court and any others who do wish to celebrate this blessed day in thy beautiful Archenland. Faun Tumnus estimates our arrival within the fortnight. We do anticipate this jolly time with the happiest of thoughts. My royal brother, the High King, particularly looks forward to the traditions that accompany thy Christmas Eve Ball. They remind him of our own world, I believe. _

_We extend our thanks for thy hospitality and wish thee the merriest and most faithful of Christmas seasons. _

_Susan the Gentle_

_P.S. We simply cannot wait! Lucy has word of Father Christmas' appearance this year!_

***

I had finals today and more tomorrow, so sorry if the quality is lacking. Especially in this chapter where I attempted to have Susan use the speech of the court. Yikes. Thanks so much for all of your reviews.

Lily


	6. Mistaken Mail

AN: First off, I don't own any of this. Second, this letter is meant to be a sort of companion to the previous letter. I was hoping to compare/contrast Narnia's Susan and England's Susan.

_December 4, 1947_

_Susan, _

_I think I got your mail by mistake. Not sure how, but I did. I suppose the fact that we share the name Pevensie might contribute, but really, the mail system here is so unorganized. _

_Actually, I had every intention to forward the note on to you, but in the midst of exams and football, I must have thrown it out. So sorry! Anyhow, I at least remember enough that I can relay to you the gist of it. It was from some Edward Dilly—I don't suppose I've met him—talking about a party on the sixteenth of December. I believe it started at five? Sorry, I don't remember more, Su. I've been so busy trying to get everything done so that I can leave early for the holidays. Give Lucy and Edmund my love, and tell them I'll be home soon as I can get away. I can't wait to get away from this bleak place—it's hard to remember the frigid beauty of Narnia when one is surrounded by textbooks. Also, I think I've finally outgrown my shepherd's robes. Tell Lu that if she wants to keep that tradition alive, she ought to get sewing. _

_Love Always, _

_Peter_

***

The shepherd's costume that Peter talks about will be explained in a future letter. Thanks for reading!


	7. Christmas Pageant

AN: This chapter explains the shepherd thing. Because I was going for 25 entries total, there will probably be two letters posted everyday!

None of these characters or places belong to me.

_December 19, 1937_

_Dear Daddy, _

_This is Lucy! I hope you're having a very Merry Christmas. We miss you very much. Guess what?! Yesterday, I got to be an angel in the annual Christmas Pageant. It was so much fun, but I don't think Edmund liked it very much. He had to be a cow, and Daddy, he was not a very good cow. Why, I think Susan could make better cow noises than Edmund. Oh—Susan told me to write that "she had the distinct honor of being the Virgin Mary." That's Jesus' mum, you know. Susan was very pretty, but she kept squirming. The dress was itchy, she said. I'm not at all jealous of Susan because you know why? My dress was all pretty and white and flowy. It made a full circle when I spun around. Mum made it special for the Pageant, and she says I get to keep it. Peter said that it can be my princess dress next time we play knights and dragons. I told him that he could use his shepherd staff as a sword, but then Edmund broke it. Mum made us all take a picture in our costumes, and I think we look just like the real people. Except for Edmund. _

_You know what, Daddy, I think that if Jesus were born right now, I'd want to go visit him. Do you think he'd like Mr. Bear? My teacher said that we need to bring Jesus a gift, and I don't think Mr. Bear would mind too much. _

_Please come home soon, Daddy. We miss you a lot. _

_Love Lucy _

Review!


	8. Eggnog

AN: So much for my two posts a day. My computer was infected with a virus all day, and I'm still not sure if it's better. Bleh. Anyhow, I WILL get 25 letters posted by Christmas, though now we're looking at like four letters a day.

I don't own any of these characters of places.

_December 11, 1946_

_Pole, _

_I hope that you're having a good day. Phillip didn't give you too much trouble during chemistry, did he? I told him he ought to be more careful with the acids and that sort of thing, but really, one can never be sure how much information he actually retains. _

_Well, no use beating around the bush. Seeing as I _never_ leave you notes, there's no reason to pretend otherwise. Actually, I'm interested to know if your holiday plans have changed. I know you mentioned earlier in the term that your family would be out of the country during the holidays this year. If that's still the case, I was wondering if you wouldn't like to come home with me over the break. Alberta and Harold haven't expressed any disgust toward the idea (though that's not to say they won't turn on us in an instant,) and I thought that it might be a bit better than this blasted place—though I wouldn't blame you at all if you'd rather stay. I just thought that if you're going to be miserable here, and I'm going to be miserable there, oughtn't we just do it properly and be miserable together? Perhaps we might even squeeze in some time at my cousins' and do something Narnian. At least there we'd be celebrating more than eggnog and social functions. They even re-enact the nativity scene. Apparently Lucy insists on it every year. Something to do with Aslan. _

_Let me know what you decide. _

_Scrubb_


	9. Mortal Peril

AN: Okay, even though I just posted a chapter thirty seconds ago, this one is quick enough and pointless enough that I'm just going to go ahead and post it. I've been trying to give the other ones a greater meaning, but this one is simply for my own indulgence.

_December 21, 1005_

_Lucy, _

_I demand that you return to Cair Paravel this very instant. I am in mortal peril each day you do not grace these halls. Oh, Lu, it is a warzone here. Please, do return home! Susan's gone crazy! She's planning Christmas parties left and right and inviting Squirrels and Beavers and all sorts of woodland creatures. Cair Paravel is filled to the brim, and our dearest sister has somehow roped me into helping. You've no idea how many times my futile attempts for escape have failed. Lucy—please, divert Susan! Save your dashing brother. _

_Got to go. She's coming. Must hide immediately. _

_Your extremely desperate brother, _

_Edmund _


	10. Evergreen

AN: Another short, rather meaningless letter, but I hope to write a better one tonight. . . or tomorrow. ;) Anyhow, enjoy, and remember, I don't own any of these places or people.

_December 19, 1915_

_Dear Digory, _

_I know I oughtn't be writing you, and I most assuredly should focus on the daunting task of my maths homework, but Digory, I've just seen the most gorgeous Christmas tree. Oh, there was a lamppost and dozens of other trees around it. For a moment, I lost myself to that lovely smell. I could practically hear His voice and see all of the happy creatures. It's simply splendid; you must see it. Perhaps you might come over tomorrow evening for hot chocolate before embarking on another adventure? I'm afraid I can't promise a flying horse, though. _

_Of course, if you're busy, that's perfectly understandable. _

_Sincerely, _

_Polly _


	11. Memories

AN: I am very sad to say that it does not look like 25 chapter will happen. I've been incredibly busy, and the next days are only going to get worse. There's no way I can get 15 chapters up in that time. I'm terribly sorry, and I will post as many as I can, but time is running out!

_December 12, 1003_

_My dear Master Tumnus, _

_To begin, I hope you do not find the casual nature of this letter offensive. I merely hoped to address you as the dear friend you are and skip all of the tiresome formalities. _

_This Christmas finds my brother and sisters and I embroiled in memories of our own world and our arrival in Narnia. We delight in every moment in Narnia, but Edmund's wound is acting up, and Susan had a dream of our mother the other night. All four of us are exhausted from our duties, and it seems as if the end of this month brings a small window of spare time. Needless to say, we have decided to forsake our positions in Cair Paravel's annual Christmas festivities and retrace our first steps through Narnia. After a hearty discussion with our counselors, it has been decided that the festivities at the Cair are to continue as normal. We plan to ride throughout Narnia, visiting and speaking with any subjects who wish to have us. On the return journey, we hope to revisit those places that did welcome us into this country three years ago. It is my desire that this trip allows my family to, if only for a short time, act like the children we still are. While certainly a break from tradition, I believe this journey will be most beneficial for us and the country. It shall most definitely allow us to reflect on the truth behind Christmas—especially considering the journey's conclusion comes at the Stone Table. _

_As you have returned home for the holiday season, we hoped that we might spend Christmas morning with you. Edmund has derived something of a schedule, and it puts us just off of Lantern Waste on that wonderful morning. Lucy does not yet know, and it would be a splendid surprise for her. She misses you terribly. _

_Most sincerely, _

_King Peter_


	12. Of Foxes and Gifts

_December 1, 1005_

_Dear Redtail, _

_You needn't worry about disturbing me or anything like that. I love hearing from such adorable foxes as yourself. I'd very much like to play with you and your brother and sisters one day. It's such fun that you are the youngest brother—I too know how it is to be the youngest of four children, for the Kings Peter and Edmund and Queen Susan are all older than me. _

_As to your other question, I _did _meet Father Christmas. It was positively wonderful. He's as kind as the stories say, though I do believe that he is more real than any story could ever describe. I understand that you've moved to another part of the forest this winter, but don't you worry. Father Christmas will find you! He found us even after we changed worlds! As to meeting him, I can't say, but I'm sure he already knows what you need even if you can't personally tell him. Even if his gift does not make sense at the time, rest assured that you will find it exceedingly useful in the future. _

_Merry Christmas, Redtail and remember the gifts of the true King!_

_Your friend, _

_Queen Lucy_


	13. Remembering

AN: I know that at this point in the Chronicles, Susan likely doesn't believe anymore, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend that she still tries. And I don't own any of the characters of places.

_December 16, 1945_

_Dear Polly, _

_We're all squared away for the ball. I've mailed invitations to the Pevensies under the pretense of a simple social gathering. They think my parents want to meet them. In actuality, my parents shan't be home that night, so we need not worry about any questions from them. I've probed the girls enough that I think I've an idea of what might have been a typical Christmas dish during the Golden Age. At one point, Lucy asked me why I was so interested, and I thought we'd been discovered! _

_Eustace has taken care of decorations, and I can't wait to see that suit of armor that Digory's been keeping tucked away all these years. We're planning on pushing all of the furniture out of the sitting room to create a space for dancing. There's fresh garland everywhere, so the house already smells of pine—it's simply glorious. _

_The other day, Eustace was snooping around in the boys' room (he's braver than I thought!), and he came across a record labeled "Paravel." He nicked it, and we tested it at my house. There were some waltzes and jigs on it, and we're assuming that one of the four gifted it as a memory of Narnia. Anyways, it's the best we have for music. _

_I've enclosed some drawings of dresses and tunics that Eustace and I have sketched based on the Pevensies' descriptions of their old clothes. I trust that that will be enough, but I'm afraid it's not much. It's the best we could do, though. We can't very well have a Narnian ball without proper clothing! _

_Oh, I'm so very excited for this Christmas. I cannot wait to see their reactions! This is truly a wonderful gift—the gift of a memory. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jill_


	14. Wish List

AN: This chapter is very different—it's written by an original character. I hope that it works, though I'm a little unsure. I'm writing these super fast now!

_December 2, 1958_

_Dear Father Christmas, _

_You'd never believe it! I'm seven years old this year! My mummy doesn't know that I'm writing—she gets a funny look on her face whenever I mention you, but I just _had _to write this year, because I have the bestest idea for a Christmas present. _

_It's nothing for me, so I don't know if that breaks the rules or not, but I think it would make Mummy very very happy. You see, Father Christmas, years and years ago, my mum had two brothers and a sister, and she misses them terribly. I think the most wonderful Christmas present in the world would be for her to see them again. _

_I know that grown-ups say this is the sort of thing you pray about, and I have! Truly! It's just that Jesus hasn't said anything back yet. Daddy says that it's because Jesus loves my uncles and aunt too much to let them leave His home. So Father Christmas, you see the difficulty. I thought maybe you might help. _

_Merry Christmas!_

_Lucy Adams _

_P.S. I maybe might like a princess doll. Marissa Daniels has on,e and she's lovely. _

_P.P.S Also, if it's not too much trouble, a little brother or sister would be splendid. _


	15. Home

_December 6, 1004_

_Beaver, _

_If you think for a second that you're going to escape the preparations for their Royal Majesties arrival, you are sorely mistaken. Not only will you be assisting me in the decoration of the dam, but I expect you groomed and clean._

_When I return from gathering pinecones and evergreen needles, I expect a clean Beaver and fresh fish ready to cook. Also, Beaver, I'd like you to put a kettle of tea on the stove. You know how cold they are when they arrive—and the lot of them will be freezing if they manage to get in a snowball fight on the way here. And do be a dear and find the ice skates that they leave at the dam. No doubt they'll wish to ice skate later today. _

_I ought to be home within the hour—and stop grimacing! These children have no parents and rule a country every day. The least we can do is provide Home for them. They deserve our respect, but they also deserve love and a Christmas away from all of that bustle._

_We've much to do. _

_Hop to it, Beaver!_

_Mrs. Beaver_


	16. Proposal

AN: So, thanks to Miniver's encouragement, I _will _complete twenty-five chapters of letters. The only catch being that they will come after Christmas. While this is definitely anticlimactic, I'm too fond of these letters to stop without fully exploring their potential. If you've any requests for the letters, please PM me or let me know in a review.

_December 24, 1025_

_My dear Cor, _

_You would be so daft as to land yourself in the infirmary on Christmas Eve. Honestly, charging headlong into a Calormen cavalry is foolish even for you. You truly have no foresight, Cor. I, and all of Archenland, would be terribly distraught if you were lost to some harebrained act of chivalry. You're more important and loved than you give yourself credit for, Cor. _

_I suppose I wasn't writing to berate you, though you certainly deserve every reprimand you receive. You would think that after all of these years you would develop some measure of common sense, though I suppose this pursuit is for naught. Anyhow, I am writing on behalf of your father, the King Lune, and your brother, Prince Corin. It seems as if both desperately miss your presence and as such have plans to bring the festivities to you. Note that you might consider donning your formal sleeping garments, though I hardly see what good that will do. _

_Since you did ask for my presence in a private meeting, I suppose I will arrive an hour beforehand so that we can discuss whatever it is you had in mind. I must admit, I am terribly intrigued by your allusions to a life-changing question and priceless gift. While I am not one for elaborate gifts, you have piqued my curiosity. In my heart of hearts, I suspect I know what you mean to ask, and if this is indeed your intention, then this Christmas will truly embody love and joy. _

_I will see you forthwith. _

_Yours, _

_Aravis_

***

Thank you so much for reading these letters and reviewing. Merry Christmas, and God bless. 


	17. Reconciliation

AN: So, I will continue to twenty-five of these… they'll just be slow in coming. I've been playing with all of my new toys, so I've been a tad occupied. Also, inspiration has died with the official Christmas season, so if you've any ideas please please let me know.

_December 15, 1947_

_Dear Peter, _

_First, I'd like to apologize for my behavior as of late. I've a dozen excuses, though I suppose that I, of all people, should know how intolerant you are of such blathering. So I shan't excuse myself, I merely would like you to know of my regret. Second, I thought I'd let you know straight off that this letter does not contain any requests that you accompany me to some party or another. I've finally come to accept your utter loathing for such social gatherings. _

_I suppose the core of this letter is actually quite simple. It being the Christmas season, I thought now might be an opportunity for reconciliation. I was hoping you wouldn't mind getting tea with me sometime. I'm free next Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. I thought that perhaps afterwards we might do a bit of Christmas shopping for Edmund and Lucy and Mum and Dad. I know how horrid you are at finding gifts for Lu, and maybe you could help me pick out something suitable for Edmund. Of course, if you'd rather not, it's completely within your right to refuse. I can't say I blame you, for I can't remember a fight so vile as our last. _

_Actually, Pete, I was hoping we might discuss . . . that other place. I'd like to talk to someone who can understand my perspective, as I believe you can. I know I've said otherwise, but Peter, I need my __High K--__older brother. I miss you. _

_Love, _

_Susan_

_P.S. Merry Christmas _


	18. Thanks

AN: Ugh. I'm so sad that Christmas is over and that I'm returning to school so soon. No more Christmas music or anticipation or anything.  That being said, I'm having a terrible time feeling inspired. I don't think I've posted since Christmas, which is horrible seeing as I promised to get all 25 done and now we're done with December as well. Never fear, I will finish, even if it takes me until July (but I swear, it won't!)

_December 27, 1942_

_Dear Pevensies, _

_I've never received a present like the one I got from you all. A fairy tale book is a positively wonderful idea—for an infant, that is. Seeing as I am most assuredly _not _an infant, those pages filled with stories of dragons and knights and whatever else it is that interests you lot will sit on the tallest shelf in my bookcase until Alberta deems it appropriate to donate it to some groveling charity. I am only sending this note to acknowledge that I did actually receive your gift, and that it simply enforces my view of how batty you four are. I find Christmas a pointless holiday as it is, but gifts such as yours certainly enhance that perspective. I've heard people blathering on about Jesus Christ and redemption and generosity, but it's all a load of rubbish if you ask me. An excuse for the capitalist system to flourish—that's all Christmas is good for. _

_May this New Year bring you some sense. _

_Your cousin, _

_Eustace Scrubb_

***

Happy 2009 everyone!!!


	19. A Star's Joy

AN: I listened to some Christmas music last night, and voila! Again, if you've any characters you'd like to see letters from, please let me know.

_December 16, 2013_

_Dearest Father, _

_While the darkest and clearest of winter nights still call my heart to sing with my fellows, I could not be happier this Yule season. I see this beautiful world as a child would. My perch in the heavens granted me with spectacular views of this world, yet my home in Narnia presents intimacy and affection that I had not known in the inky depths of the night sky. As my second Christmas in Cair Paravel approaches, Caspian and I anticipate continuing the traditions we began in the season past. Father, not one of my senses wants the joy of this season. My nose is filled with the smell of baking pies and sharp cinnamon. My eyes feast on the sights of evergreen and the Cair's frosted ground. Each meal embraces my mouth with foods of the season, their simplicity and practicality mouthwatering all the same. The entire castle resounds in cheery Christmas carols and Yuletide greetings, and my ears bask in such warmth. _

_Despite these descriptions of comfort and joy, Father, I did not write to tell you of the smells or sights of tastes or even sounds of Christmas. Father, I write to tell you of how I _feel. _These years have been the happiest of my long life, and the feelings I have when I am with Caspian cannot be described even after decades with glistening stars. Even this love I have for my husband, my king, does not constitute what I feel this Christmas. As the happy day approaches and Narnia celebrates, I rejoice in the presence and love of the King. No longer do I sing in the sky, yet Aslan's song continues to thread through my life. Father, I am a perfect picture of happiness as I rejoice in the blessings of the King with my husband and country. Merry Christmas, Father._

_Always your daughter, _

_Queen Arianna of Narnia_


	20. True Connection

AN: Another chapter—hurray! Thanks so much for all of your kind reviews!

_December 22, 1942_

_Dear Father Christmas, _

_I suspect I shouldn't be writing you a letter in the first place. In fact, as my mum said when she caught me, I am much too old to be indulging in such childish fantasies. But you know, Sir, that's the thing. I know very well that you _aren't _a fantasy, and let me assure you that this letter does not contain a list of desired gifts. I understand that you are terribly busy at this time of year, and I would have sent the letter sooner, but I had no idea how to reach you. Obviously, I wasn't going to mail it to some random address claiming to be the North Pole. They'd lock me up in an instant. _

_At this point, I'm sure you've realized that I'm not writing to you as I once did so many years ago. No, I do not address you as a wishful child or as a king, but rather the schoolboy, Peter Pevensie. Likely you are aware that Susan and I are never to return to Narnia. After we got back, we both started digging, and I think we've struck something remarkable. That being said, the contents of this letter are incredibly important to myself as well as the girls and Edmund. To be blunt, we've drawn a connection between Aslan and Jesus Christ. Really, the more we've explored the matter the more probable it seems. As you are the only one we know of who can actively travel between both worlds, we thought you might affirm our suspicion. You see, we are desperate to find Aslan here. _

_Thank-you very much, Sir. _

_Sincerely, _

_Peter Pevensie_


	21. Mistletoe

_December 12, 1017_

_Queen Lucy, _

_I thought I'd let you know we put up the Christmas tree today. The entire castle is wonderfully decorated and awaiting Your Majesties traditional Yuletide visit. Also, I've found a new passageway that I can't wait to show you. Of course it pales to the one we found several years ago, but I know how excited you get about such discoveries. I was thinking while you were here, you and I might go ice skating on the pond in the gardens. I've been assured that it's perfectly safe, and ice skating with you is always a lovely time. Oh, and before anyone else gets to it, I would be honored if you would be my partner for the first dance of the Christmas Eve Ball. I know, I know! You always dance the first dances with King Edmund, but you might remember your one friend just this once! You're a brilliant dancer, really. I also thought I'd warn you that there's mistletoe all over the castle, so you really ought to watch your back (or your lips!) this year. _

_I'm so very excited to see you this year, Lucy. _

_Prince Corin_

***

AN: I like this chapter simply because it's loosely based on my own experience. Or actually, it's based on the potential there was for a lovely time. Turned out to be rather horrible, that did. Yikes. Anyhow, thanks so much for all of your support!


	22. Sisters

AN: To begin, I'd like to say that I have been nominated on Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution for the best all-around author of 2008. I'm incredibly honored, and you will see why when you see the other authors I am listed with. If you would like to vote for me or somebody else, head on over to the site (which is linked on my profile seeing as they won't allow links from stories) and vote! Voting ends January 31.

Anyhow, sorry for the delay—school is very very time consuming and my computer was recently infected with spyware. So yep. Anyways, I've almost got them all written, so I'm going to post them all rather quickly just to get this thing done. Maybe next year I'll come back and add to it… maybe not! Thanks so much for all of your reviews and encouragement!

_December 23, 1943_

_Dearest Susan, _

_It's silly of me to write you when I've only just mailed your latest letter, but I simply couldn't help myself! This is the first Christmas we've been separated since that awful season you spent with Rabadash. That being said, I hope you're having a much better time in America than you did in Tashbaan. All the same, you might want to be careful (and don't roll your eyes at me! I, of all people, know you've received the same speech two other times from our slightly overbearing brothers, but perhaps it is in your best interest to hear a similar rambling from your little sister who understands your position better than any boy ever could). Remember, just as Rabadash had that dashing, exotic charm we naively giggled about, so too will these American boys. And that's all I have to say about that. _

_Speaking of boys, I do have some news of my own. Before you start squealing about how your baby sister is growing up (a second time, I might add) I'd like to say that nothing much happened. Simply put, I ran into one of the boys I met at the last dance between our two schools. We had had such a lovely conversation at the dance that he asked if I wouldn't mind getting a cup of tea. We found the cutest tea shop with the most quaint Christmas decorations (actually reminded me of the Beavers) and had a splendid talk. He asked if I wouldn't mind him calling on me sometime. His name is Robert Wood, and I said yes. Please don't mention it to Ed or Pete yet—I'd like to get to know the poor fellow first before those two try to scare him off. _

_Anyhow, I didn't write to gossip about some poor boy who thinks I have an "otherworldly aura about me" as some other sap put it. I actually wrote to wish you a merry Christmas and implore you to not only think of your brothers and sister, but also your people and traditions past. With you in America and Peter only arriving on Christmas day, we can hardly revive those old traditions that mean so much, but I thought we might all be thinking about He who is behind Christmas. _

_I love you so much, Susan. _

_Your sister, _

_Lucy_

_P.S. Edmund and I went to the library yesterday and found a book with pictures of America's east coast. It's beautiful, Su! You're entirely lucky to be in such a place. No snow here. Just more rain. Anyhow, be sure to hit Dad in the head with a snowball for me! _


	23. Brothers

AN: This letter is a companion to Lucy's letter to Susan. I'm almost done! Thank goodness! Remember, the Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution awards are up for voting so be sure to vote for your favorite authors and stories before January 31. For more info, check out my profile.

_December 23, 1943_

_Peter, _

_Let it be known that I am far from thrilled at this season's Christmas arrangements. I love our youngest sister dearly, but Peter, I haven't slept in days! Lucy's insistent on waking me up at the crack of dawn, and Eustace keeps me up with his interrogations on swordplay or law or other things that I have a difficult time caring about when I'm running on four hours of sleep. I really wouldn't be writing you seeing as I just wrote Susan and my hand is quite cramped, but Lucy just got back from some meeting with a friend from school, and she bounded into her room claiming she had to write Susan a special Christmas letter. Before you begin to panic, I'd like to assure you that the situation is completely under control. Yes, she _did _actually meet a boy—Robert Wood is his name and he goes to my school. He's a year above Lucy, if I am correct. I'm sure you've begun breathing heavily at the thought of your baby sister dating, but settle down, Peter. She wasn't always a little girl. Remember, I'm not completely incompetent when it comes to this sort of thing (might we all take a minute to remember Rabadash?). After all, I did discover who she was meeting (and not by spying, I might add!). So, as Lucy scribbles away, regaling Susan with those girly details that only an elder sister would enjoy, I've decided to write you a special Christmas edition of Letters from Edmund._

_I found you a fantastic Christmas present this year. Actually it's from me and Lucy. We picked it out a while back, and I think that it resembles another Christmas gift—one you revered from our first Christmas in Narnia. Of course, I've given too much away, but that's just the nature of these things. _

_Merry Christmas, Peter. I can't wait to see you Christmas day. Lucy and I are planning on celebrating Christmas Eve like we always have since the Return. Since we can't all be together, Lucy requests that you too read the Christmas Story. She wants us all to be doing it at the same time. Regardless of whether we're together. She thinks (and I believe her) that by reading of Aslan's birth in this world we might feel closer despite the distance. _

_Anyhow, I reckon I might die from this awful cramping in my hand, so you might want to keep this letter as a memento of my life. _

_Always your friend and servant, _

_Edmund_


	24. First Christmas

AN: I've already written the final chapter, so it should be quick in coming. It was actually the first letter I wrote, and basically inspired this entire series. But this is not it. Anyways, I realized I hadn't done anything with early Narnia, so here we go!

_December 2, 1_

_My lovely Nellie, _

_I hardly reckon they know a thing about Christmas, here. But I've gotten to thinking, it being cold and quiet and all, and oughtn't we do _something_? Of course, there's no Christ Child here, but I do believe Aslan deserves some sort of thanks. We certainly wouldn't be wronging Him. As I got to thinking—and you know what the air here does to my thoughts—I drew a likeness that not even the most educated chap could argue. Putting two and two together, I see that God is the Creator of that other World and Aslan the Creator of ours. I see no reason why they couldn't be the same in One. I don't know about you, Nellie, but I sure got some feeling when looking into those amber eyes. A mighty powerful feeling at that. I know we've got no grand castle yet—the construction being halted for winter—but we might do something simple here in the forest. By the Tree, I was thinking. Obviously, we could never decorate _that _Tree, but another would serve just fine. Winter is harsh here, Nellie, and a joyful celebration would do these Beasts no harm. Why, we might even start some new traditions. We are, after all, King and Queen—though I still heat up to think I've got a country of innocents relying on me. Aslan help me. I think some light in the dark is just the medicine needed, and what better light than Christmas? Who knows, we might even get a visit from Father Christmas himself. Blind me if I'm wrong, but I do believe anything might happen here, in Narnia._

_I'm off to settle a Beaver-Badger dispute. See you for supper. _

_Frank_


	25. Belief

AN: Well, we've finally made it. Christmas was twenty-five days ago (ironic, isn't it?), but here we are. Chapter Twenty Five. Actually, I've had this chapter written since the very beginning.

_December 24, 1963_

_Dearest Susan, _

_I remember your request, those years ago, your desire to have your family returned to you. I am afraid that it is not in my power to do this, and I doubt the One who can intends to do so. Do not despair, Susan. Live this Christmas. Relish in the youth of your children and enjoy the company of your husband. The remainder of your family is not far. Your parents live in happiness, your friends in contentment. My gentle friend, your brothers and sister now sit in their rightful thrones, waiting for you, their sister. _

_This gift I give you comes with a request. As I told you so many years ago, this present is a tool, and while not intended for battle, it might change your life if you allow it to do so. When you read these stories, Susan, look on them as true events, for that is what they are. Tell your children stories of courageous kings and beautiful queens—tell them of their mother, Queen Susan the Gentle. _

_I leave you with these chronicles of Narnia, Your Majesty, so that you might once again believe and join your siblings in the Great Hall of Cair Paravel. I also present you with a second book, a book filled with stories of a great King and ultimate redemption. This Christmas, remember and believe, for Your Majesty, redemption is available to all who seek it. _

_Most sincerely, _

_Father Christmas _

_P.S. I am indeed real. _

_*** _

AN: Thanks so much for sticking with me through this whole thing—even after the holidays ended and normal life resumed. Finally, finally, Christmas is over this year. See you all next year! ;)


End file.
